


灰烬

by clear27



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, fake past
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear27/pseuds/clear27
Summary: lof屏得头疼扔一份在这Yusei always dreamed about a scarlet nightmare.过去捏造
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	灰烬

“喂，看那边那个人。”  
鬼柳突然不咸不淡地说了一句话。他从嘴里把那根不知道哪里弄到的烟拔出来，夹在食指和中指间，弹了两下。烟灰像粉末一样洒开，飞在血红色的夕阳里，不见了。  
游星不知道他从哪儿弄来的烟。商店连包过期的压缩饼干都不肯卖给这群十几岁的小鬼，更不可能把香烟这种稀罕货拿给他们。他挨着墙沿站起来，往鬼柳盯着的那个方向看过去。太阳快落下去了，猩红得像个扎漏了的溏心蛋，红光淌得到处都是，晃得人眼晕。游星下意识眯了眯眼睛，半天才看清鬼柳让他看的是什么。  
那是街对面一个模糊的拐角。墙上的涂鸦被区警擦了又很快涂上，新的喷漆和旧的擦痕反复覆盖，已经混成了一种很肮脏的颜色。墙皮早已经掉光了，墙砖裸露着，光秃秃像一道赤裸的伤疤。墙角那只破得要命的垃圾箱被人踢倒在地上，旁边有一个滚在地上的人影。游星起初甚至没有认出那是个人。几个身形粗莽的人围着他，对着他拳打脚踢。  
他们离得太远了。叫骂声、嘲弄声，还有呼痛声，全都听不见。  
鬼柳看着那个在地上缩成一团的影子，弹了弹烟头。火光在烟草的灰烬里一闪而过。  
“你知道吗？”鬼柳随口问道，“他被打，因为他是个死玻璃，或者叫基佬，变态，男同性恋，你爱叫什么都行，无所谓。”  
“你知道什么是男同性恋吗？”鬼柳说，“就是一个男人，和其他男人亲嘴，上床，搂搂抱抱。他活该被打，是吧？”  
游星不知道要说什么。他当然知道世界上的确有男人会和男人亲嘴，上床，搂搂抱抱，可是他们离游星很远。他们只在那个很远的街角，连身影都很模糊。  
鬼柳也用不着他的回答。他用鼻子很轻地哼了一声，又弹了弹手里的烟头。冷风掀动，血一样的残影把他不够成熟的侧脸勾出了一道猩红的轮廓，让游星想起街尾那家三级片电影院门上贴的那张撕了角的海报。鬼柳察觉了游星的视线，却没有动。他只是夹着那根烧着的香烟，远远地看着那个躺在地上的家伙，仿佛正抽着烟旁观一场乏善可陈的幕间剧。烟头的火光鬼祟地明灭着，香烟一点点烧到根部，焦枯的烟灰在他的食指上烫了一下，断成两截，碎了。  
鬼柳连看也没有看一眼，只是松开手指，把烟头扔在地上，一脚踩得粉碎。  
单方面的殴打似乎不够尽兴。不知是谁往地上扔了一只没熄灭的烟头，火光像刚被点燃的、焚烧女巫的火刑架一样，稀稀落落烧了起来。纵火的人只是怪叫了一声，哄笑着散开了。  
游星下意识地绷紧了身体。他刚跨出一步，鬼柳突然伸出一只手，把他挡了回来。  
鬼柳侧过脸来，用那半只沙金色眼睛看着游星。他的脸上一点表情也没有，瞳孔泛着破铜一样黯淡的色泽，神情薄得像一层纸。  
“别去。”他的声音很淡、很哑，容易让人想起满地的玻璃，“他死不了的。”  
游星站在原地。他和那个连脸都看不清的人隔着数十米的距离，灰蒙蒙的街道横七竖八地挡在他们之间，把距离隔成了无数个粉碎的空间。那个人在满地的碎瓦砾和垃圾里艰难地打着滚，把身上的火灭掉。他没有察觉到这场幕间剧的两位观众的注视，他只是很狼狈地、很仓皇地爬起来，像老鼠、蟑螂、或者其他什么脏东西一样，一瘸一拐地消失在拐角的暗处，身上滚满灰尘、血迹，还有两位观众的视线。  
“他死不了的，”鬼柳说。  
“他还会被殴打、被拘禁、被判决、被侵犯，这一切都因为他是个喜欢男人的变态——喜欢男人的变态，在这里就和老鼠、蟑螂差不多。哦，可能比它们还肮脏。”  
游星想问他是怎么知道的，但他最终没有问。鬼柳没有再说话。他把目光转到那只被熏得发黑的垃圾箱的角落里，那里曾经像焚烧罪恶一样点过一场仓促的火。  
“这就是他的下场，”他答非所问。

————  
游星每晚都在火一样的炼狱里苏醒，又在火一样的炼狱中入睡。炼狱里有一场火和血一样的夕阳，没有止境的红色把他的四肢捆住，一点一点地吞噬，像一场火刑那样。  
这种事不会再有了，游星对自己说，仿佛这样就能够从噩梦里得到释放。但这并不能把他从那场鲜红的业火里解脱出来，滚烫的、鲜红的梦继续日复一日地缠绕着他。鬼柳那只死人一样的、没有生机的沙金色眼睛每每在梦里俯视他，而他在火的炼狱里渐渐淹没。

红色对游星来说只意味着火，直到某一天有人给它赋予了一些其他的意义，比如热烈，比如滚烫的情感。红色依然是铺天盖地的红色，火和猩红的夕阳却像那些涂鸦一样被新的漆色慢慢覆盖。  
覆盖它们的是一个人浓琥珀色的双眼，轮廓分明的手腕，还有鲜红色的衣摆。在鲜红色的梦里，他站在游星两步远的地方，衣摆在风里像火焰一样扬起来。他抬起头，面容却像被水洇开似地雾蒙蒙的，看不清楚。游星困惑地注视着那个身影，梦里的一切都像在水中漂浮那样轻。  
那个红色的身影伸出手，浓琥珀色的眼睛里映照着游星的脸。他朝游星笑了一下，用一种很熟悉的声音轻轻说，你不过来吗？  
游星答不上来。他的心里模糊地浮现出一个名字；它只是模糊地坠在那里，就足以让他开始感觉头重脚轻。在鲜红色的梦境里，某种滚烫的感情在他的胸口凝聚。他不由自主地向前迈出一步，直到像飞蛾一样张开翅膀，把那个人紧紧地、紧紧地搂进怀里。  
那是一双年轻男人的肩膀，不算很宽阔，也不算很柔软，比他的稍微窄一些、瘦一些。另一个人的体温落在他左边的胸膛上。他的胸口盛不下那种滚烫的感情，它们像一块熔化的火，顺着他的血管、他的骨骼、他的每一块肌肉和皮肤向他的全身流淌。  
然后他醒了。他受到了莫大的惊吓，从沙发上跌在了地上。地板很冷，像一盆冷水一样把他从头浇到尾，寒意从骨髓深处向外蔓延。夏天的地库空气很热，他打了一个寒战，疯了一样地扯开上衣，生怕在自己的胸口上看到火焰烧伤的痕迹。  
那里当然什么也没有。游星急促地喘息着，残留的梦境缓缓地勒紧他的脖颈。另一个人的体温像火焰一样在他的左胸膛里反复灼烧，留下莫须有的烧伤。他像一个疯子那样一遍一遍地擦拭着，幻想能够把它完全擦去。这当然无济于事，无论他怎么拼命地擦拭，那温度仍然像烙印一样深深地刻在他的左胸膛，像被宣告将要施以火刑的烙印。  
他不敢去想那张面容，甚至不敢去想那个名字，仿佛他一旦想起，某种高悬在他头顶的东西就会像雪崩一样溃散，把他彻底淹没。  
从此以后游星沉入了另一个业火的炼狱。他时而站在那个远远的墙角，裸露着墙砖的墙面像一道撕开的创伤；他时而又站在他曾经站立的街上，目睹满天猩红的晚霞在那个人背对他的背影上点起火光。火焰剧烈燃烧，就像吞噬一只纸做的蝴蝶那样迅速，那样容易；直到火里的所有都烧成一片漆黑的灰烬，他仍然不能动弹地立在那个地方，喉咙里像塞满了纸灰，连一点喊声也发不出。  
他就这样看着火把他烧成灰烬。风吹过来，烟尘里带着未熄灭的火花。火花带着模糊而熟悉的气息落在他左边的胸膛上，在那个相同的地方点起一场剧烈的火，像一个拥抱一样迅速地蔓延到他的全身，很滚烫，很紧。他在火里艰难地抬起头来，只看到那只高高在上的沙金色眼睛。  
这就是他的下场，那只眼睛说。这就是你的下场。  
他再次惊醒过来。

————  
天已经开始亮了。街灯稀稀拉拉地点着，显得陈旧而乏味。枯黄的灯光打在石路上，像泼了一地的漆料。  
游星并不是没有见过天亮的样子。反而说，他有许多欣赏日出的机会，可他几乎没有像这样走在街上，从逐渐温热的夜风和天幕里搜寻日出的迹象。  
十代走在他前面几步远。路灯照在他身上，在灰蒙蒙的地面上投出破碎的影像。他把手揣在衣兜里，两个人一前一后走着，漫无目的维持着不远不近的距离，风翻动着十代的衣角，仿佛一场随时就要飘散的糊涂梦。  
清晨的风很凉，风里有一股很淡的腥湿气。游星侧过脸看了看，桥下青灰色的江面上一点点映出破晓的天光。水面和远天相接的地方浮现出一道薄薄的红线，辐射般向外迅速扩散。仅仅是片刻的时间，那种令人喘不过气来的红色就已经爬满了远处的天空。  
他突然有些眩晕。鲜红的现实和鲜红的梦境的交界开始模糊，朝阳的温热和烈火的滚烫渐渐混在一块。在渐渐明亮的晨光里，十代突然在路边停了下来，等游星回过神，他已经落在游星身后几步，半蹲在路边一架破破旧旧的自动贩卖机前，手扶在玻璃罩上，向游星抬起头来。  
他问游星：“你喝点什么？”  
这台贩卖机不知道已经有多少年头了，灯管已经蒙上一层灰尘和飞虫尸体。人造光源发蓝的光线打在十代的侧脸上，勾出一道轮廓。  
那道轮廓很利落，似乎能够斩破某种迷雾。游星稍微分神凝视了片刻，才回过神来，折回来站在十代的背后。他草草扫了一眼玻璃橱窗后空荡荡的货架，不由得皱起眉。它在这里实在太久，久到或许连把它放在这里的那家公司都把它忘了。货架上只剩下卖剩的几瓶矿泉水，包装干瘪的廉价饼干，还有最后一罐速溶咖啡。  
十代一直仰着头望着他，好像在等一个回答。游星摇了摇头。十代有点遗憾似地抬了抬眉毛，转过头在口袋里摸索了半天，捡出两枚不知什么面额的硬币塞进贩卖机口。  
贩卖机发出金属碰撞的声音，过了一会才反应迟钝般发动起来。生锈的货架发出难听的声音，速溶咖啡被歪歪扭扭地向外挤着，从半空掉下来，落在贩卖机底部，发出一声闷响。  
十代弯着腰从狭窄的出货口伸手进去够了几下，把那只铝罐捡出来。铝罐有些发脆，几下磕碰就已经撞得坑坑洼洼。十代翻过罐底，眯着眼睛看了看生产日期，才在手里摇了两下，把拉环扣开。  
他扶着贩卖机站起来，随手把拉环扔进边上的回收箱。他摇了摇罐子，抬头喝了一口。从他的表情来看，这罐被剩在贩卖机里的速溶咖啡并没有包装上画得那么可口。  
十代又喝了一口。他拿着罐子，漫不经心地越过游星，走到桥上的围栏边，向前倾出去。他那只握着铝罐的手肘撑在围栏上，另一只手无所事事地挂在金属横栏外，朝阳从那条红色的相交线上浮现，照得人睁不开眼。开始发烫的凉风刮过他的衣摆，留下一个涂满了浅金色的背影。  
游星垂下眼睛，避开阳光的直射。十代却只是半眯着眼睛，没有躲开耀眼的光芒。他没有立刻要走的意思，游星也没有问他，只是走到他的旁边，半倚在围栏上。  
这样的姿势很懒散，也很轻松，通宵的恍惚感让他仿佛在梦里一样头重脚轻。十代拿着铝罐在最上一根横栏上轻轻磕了一下，铝罐发出清脆的声响，剩下的液体在罐子里晃荡着，响声很闷。他仍然眯着眼睛望着朝阳的方向，视线不知落在哪一处。在阳光的照射下，他的眼睛泛起一层很淡的金色，比他原本的眸色浅很多。  
他没有转过头，只是拿着那罐没喝完的便宜速溶咖啡向游星的方向推过来。游星犹豫片刻，接了过来。另一个人残留的体温只用了几秒钟就彻底散开了，游星先是下意识握紧了手心，又很迅速地放松开来。薄铝的金属罐身散热很快，他握得再紧，短暂停留的体温也不可能因此留下，到最后他握住的，只是一只失去了温度的劣质铝罐。  
他举起铝罐，嘴唇凑近不怎么平滑的金属边缘，心不在焉地喝了一口。液体接触到味蕾的一瞬间就立刻开始发挥作用：廉价奶精甜得简直倒胃（即便已经浓成这样，也还是盖不掉那股刺鼻的咖啡苦味），甜味和苦味一下子充满他的鼻腔，两种极端冲突的味觉炸开般混成一团。所幸快速流过食管的咖啡因还勉强保留功能，总算还能够被叫做“咖啡”。  
他皱着眉把饮料咽下，把剩下的又照样递回去。十代却没有伸手接过的意思，只是手臂随意地交搭在围栏上，继续漫不经心地望着远处。游星只能把它收回来，继续握在手心里。  
太阳升得很快。小小的金色的轮廓迅速地突破鲜红的密织幕帘，把似红似金的光芒涂满整片天空，这让游星再次想起那面脏兮兮的红墙上涂得乱七八糟的喷漆涂鸦。这并不是什么恰合时宜的联想，有一些接连而来的陈旧的回忆被游星再次潦草地遮盖下来，连同关于那堵破墙的联想一起。  
游星把目光投向远处，整个世界都开始渐渐染得发亮。太阳的光芒逐渐耀眼，游星不由得眯了眯眼睛。他忽然觉得自己只是这片金黄色梦境里一片早已经烧灭了的灰烬，很快就要随着风轻飘飘地飞到没人知道的地方。  
就在这一瞬间，他突然意识到，在他两步的距离里，还有另一个人这样近地系着他，又这样远地悬在空中，看不清身形。他的心里突然诞生了一种冲动：一种很迫切的、即将撕开某种迷雾的冲动。  
他也不知道这种冲动从何而来。他只是下意识地转过头去，下意识地去寻找另一个人的身影。在满天刺痛双眼的亮光里，他先是看到了一双浓琥珀色的眼睛，继而是一双鲜红色衣袖下露出来的轮廓分明的手腕。  
十代也没有预料到他会转过脸来。他仍然站在离他两步远的地方，侧着脸看着游星的方向。在这突然的四目相对下，十代由于短暂的惊讶微微睁大了眼睛，看上去显得有几分罕见的稚气。他个子比游星稍微矮一点，肩膀不算很宽阔，也不算很柔软，比游星的稍微窄一些、瘦一些。朝阳的轮廓落在那双浓琥珀色的眼睛里，细波一样照出一圈很浅的金色。游星不由自主地凝视着那双眼睛，心里似乎有什么东西正在不受控制地渐渐崩塌。  
他们就这样凝视着彼此，直到朝阳彻底从鲜红的帘幕中升起，金红色的光芒变得炽白，滚烫的热度穿透云层，辐射向整个静止的世界。阳光从江面上反射上来，照得人短暂地花了一下眼。十代被这反光刺得眯了眯眼，脸上静止般的细微的神情瞬时被这个很小的动作打破了。就在这一瞬间，他舒展眉头，弯了一下眼睛，抬起嘴角，惊讶和某种读不出的情绪聚成的面具突然从他的眉心细细地撕裂开。他的双眼一瞬不瞬地凝视着游星的眼睛，露出了一个笑容。  
这是一个很干净、很纯粹的笑容。游星见过很多笑容，可这样干净的，游星从来没有在其他人的脸上看见过。游星还来不及再多分辨在他心中渐渐崩塌的东西，十代就已经把脸转开，不再看他了。  
游星的左胸膛里突然微微一痛，烧伤的痛觉如同止痛药失效一般卷土重来，一点点地向他的周身蔓延。他几乎是仓促地把视线从十代的侧脸上移开，全身上下都仿佛不受控制地微微颤抖。他空着的那只右手竭力地握住金属围栏，过于冰凉的金属罐在他的左手心里握着，冻伤感像热炭一样滚烫。太阳升上高空，鲜红的世界将他团团围住，窒息一般地铺天盖地地朝他倾倒下来。  
原来是这样，他绝望地想。

————  
游星站在书店一层层的书架间，铜版纸页印满漂亮的女性肉体，翻动间发出温柔细腻的声响。雪白的胸脯泛着铜版纸柔顺的光，丰腴的腰和大腿像柔软的蛇一样扭曲着、缠绕着。  
他翻看着，噩梦一样的鲜红色却像蜿蜒的血迹，从他的眼角向前一点点爬行，直到占据他的全部视野。红色、红色、红色——他的眼睛里最终只剩下无边无尽的、鲜血一样的红色。  
他的胸膛应该更平坦，他的身体应该更精瘦，他的腿应该更灵活、更有力、更修长——游星猛然把书页全部合上，纸张发出一声黏腻的轻响，像是肉体暧昧的碰撞。旁边一个叼着烟的男人侧目看了他一眼，从鼻腔里发出了一声细微的嗤笑。  
不是这样。他想，不是这样。  
他仍然日复一日地做鲜红色的梦，梦里时而会有另一双手臂将他拥在怀里，浓烈而炽热的吻像火一样落在他的嘴唇上。两具躯体紧紧贴在一起，爱欲甚至比最灼热的业火还要滚烫。他在梦里毫无忌惮地释放着所有的爱欲与迷恋，又在梦醒之际重新陷入歇斯底里的恐慌。烧伤的痛觉仿佛和熔化的皮肤粘覆在他的胸口，永远也没有办法得以释放。这痛觉如同已判决的缓刑，从胸口开始向外一点点地把他整个人烧光。  
他知道谁是唯一能够把他从这场缓慢的火刑中解救下来的人。但他永远不能、永远不会、也永远无法承担将他拉入炼狱的后果。

十代是一个在干净的世界里成长的干净的人。他不知道被人踢倒在尘埃和瓦砾中的感觉，更不会知道烟头的灰烬烫在手上的感觉。他的手适合握起球拍、适合攀爬岩壁，却唯独不适合沾上灰烬和血迹。所以即便他伸出手来，游星也不愿意把那些肮脏的东西沾到他的手上。  
所以面对十代，他也只能垂下眼睛，后退一步。  
“为什么？”十代问，他的语气显得很平静。他没有把手收回去，只是向上摊开，手指微微弯曲，仿佛等待着握住什么。他凝视着游星，又问了一遍：“为什么？”  
游星无法回答。煎熬的烈火从他的左边胸膛烧着，几乎要烧到他的指尖。可他不愿意把那些灰烬沾到十代那双干净的手上，更不愿意把他一同拉到烈火的炼狱当中，哪怕他自己已经即将被全部烧成灰烬。他忍耐着被烈火反复炙烤的煎熬和疼痛，咬着牙把所有呼之欲出的情感滚烫地咽回喉管。  
“你不知道，”他的喉管如同烫伤一般干涩。“…你不会知道的。”  
十代没有说话。他鲜红色的衣角在血红的夕阳里被涂得发黑，看上去像一抹早已经干涸的陈旧血迹。  
“我喜欢男人，是这么一件让人讨厌的事情吗？”他的声音淡淡地传来，平静得仿佛在谈论别人的事情，“我想和男人亲嘴、上床，是这么一件让人恶心的事情吗？”  
游星想要否定，却连一点声音也发不出。他只能垂着眼睛，手不由自主地捏紧。那天的夕阳、街角、那个沾满尘土和血迹的身影，还有鬼柳那张平淡得过于冷漠的表情回溯般骤然清晰起来，清晰得像刀尖一样尖利。  
十代接着说道：“我喜欢你，想和你亲嘴、上床，是这么一件让人觉得恶心的事情吗？”  
游星浑身一震。他不敢回想的那个梦境忽然铺天盖地地卷土重来。极度的喜悦和极度的恐慌使他的双手难以控制地颤抖，以至于他只能拼尽全力地攥紧拳头，才能够勉强将张开双臂，将十代紧紧拥抱在怀里的冲动压制回去。  
他最好的梦成真了，他最坏的梦成真了。他最终还是把他拉进了火的炼狱里。  
“…是，”他从喉咙里艰难地把字挤出，仿佛在吞咽刀的碎片。“…就是这样。”  
他的衣领突然被人拽住了。游星抬起头来，鲜红的世界占据着他的所有视野。在一切浓的淡的、近的远的鲜红的颜色里，十代那双浓琥珀色的眼睛仍然固执地凝视着他，整个世界仿佛都消失在他的瞳孔深处。  
“你在怕什么？”十代扯着他的领口，咬着牙问道，“你觉得这是你的错吗？  
“我喜欢谁，不喜欢谁，你以为这是你可以替我决定的吗？喜欢一个人而已，是男的女的、是好的坏的，又轮得到谁管？”  
他的心中突然又涌起一股从未有过的火焰。游星猛然抬手抓住十代的手腕，把那只拽着他的衣领的手扯了下来。  
“你知道什么？”他哑着声音厉声反问道，十代的手腕紧紧地被他攥在手里，“你又知道什么？”  
“你知道被人贬低、被人殴打是什么感觉吗？你知道被啐唾沫、掷烟头是什么感觉吗？你知道火烧到皮肤上是什么感觉吗？…你知道喜欢男人，会是什么下场吗？”他紧紧地凝视着十代，希望在他眼里找到退缩和犹豫，又恐惧在他眼里找到一丝一毫。“你想过这些吗？你考虑过这些吗？”  
“…我不在乎，”十代突然打断了他的追问。他仍然用那双眼睛凝视着游星的双眼，和那数千个鲜红色的梦境里的那双别无二致。  
他反手握住游星的手腕，将他因为极度的恐惧和喜悦而绷紧发抖的手握在手心里。“如果是和你一起，”他说，“我什么都不在乎。”

游星突然哑口无言。他宁愿自己忍受日以继夜的煎熬，也绝不愿意将十代拉入火海。可他忘记了一件事，有许多东西并不由得他替别人做决定。他不舍得让十代遭受同样的东西，可在十代看来，如果是和他在一起，这一切的痛苦甚至不值得一提，不论是生是死，哪怕被烧成灰烬都甘之若饴。  
所有的防线都溃解在这一瞬间。他再也无法抵抗下去。他张开双臂，把整个鲜红色的世界紧紧地搂进怀里。另一个人的肩胛抵在他的胸口上，疼痛和难以抑制的欢喜像一场连绵不绝的大火将他点燃。爱欲和苦痛反复灼烧着他，他在另一双手臂的拥抱里一点点被爱和痛的烈火全部吞噬。  
他仍然无法解释自己，可某种始终缠绕在他的心里，使他日益窒息的东西忽然也被火全部烧得粉碎。  
他终于被那场燃烧了许多年的火烧成灰烬。有什么东西游走在他的后背，爬上他的脊柱，在他的脊椎尖端啃噬出一片血肉模糊的伤痕。它像破土一样撕开他的皮肤，践踏在他粉碎的躯体上，肆无忌惮地蔓延生长。  
他或许是死了，死在那个裸露着伤口的墙角，死在那个猩红色的黄昏。可是他又在另一个鲜红色的世界、另一个并不柔软的怀抱里重获新生。他从来不知道原来只需要情人的一个拥抱，也能够让人心甘情愿地在烈火中消亡。  
那只沙金色的眼睛、那片猩红的夕阳，连同那场仓促而充满恶意的火一起，终于被焚烧成一片丑陋的灰烬。最后就连他自己也湮灭在火海中，什么也不剩。

从今以后，他的梦境里不会再有鲜红色的噩梦。

————FIN


End file.
